


The Light Works in Mysterious Ways

by Lana_the_salty_banana



Series: Quick Commissions [3]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dick Growth, F/F, Female to Male Transformation, Gay, Genderbending, Lots of Cum, M/M, Mental Shift, Muscle Growth, attribute growth, body growth, breast shrinking, expansion, huge cocks, its kind of an odd transformation but sorta makes sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:10:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21990994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lana_the_salty_banana/pseuds/Lana_the_salty_banana
Summary: Given recent events, Hawthorne decides to reveal the location of a shard of the Traveler she's known about for years but never told the Vanguard for reasons she's yet to divulge. But given its location, she has to lead a single guardian there, where they're supposed to set up a transmat and get it back to the city. But as we all know, plans never go as expected.This one may come across odd and possibly controversial, but in all honesty, I really enjoyed writing this and would love to do more. plus it's always fun to write more Destiny porn. Hope you enjoy
Relationships: Suraya Hawthorne/Original Character(s)
Series: Quick Commissions [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583002
Kudos: 11





	The Light Works in Mysterious Ways

“Suraya, please, you know as well as I do that normal people like us can’t go gallivanting around like guardians.” Devrim’s voice echoed in Hawthorne’s ear as she made her way through thick underbrush and dense trees. Grunting to herself as she made a particularly tight squeeze, letting out a sigh of relief as she finally managed to make it through.

“You worry too much Devrim, I’m the only person that can lead anyone through to this shard. If it was easy to just tell and let go, then I would have.” Hawthorne dusted her poncho as she looked back to her traveling partner. “Besides, I got a fancy-schmancy guardian here to keep me company. There’s nothing to worry about.”

The guardian accompanying her squeezed their way through the trees, stumbling out into the open rather clumsily. Hawthorne sighed, “I thought hunters were supposed to be nimble and quick? You’re kinda slow and clumsy.” She smirked as the hunter shook off their cap, giving her a quick sideways glance through their helmet.

“We are. I’m making sure nothing’s following us. A shard of the traveler tends to attract a lot of attention, even if its hidden from most sights.” The hunter pulled her hand cannon from her holster, checking the ammo then returning it to her thigh. “But Devrim is right. This much concentrated light isn’t good for a normal human. If the shard is behaving like some of the warlocks think it is, you’ll want to stay far away.”

“Awe, how sweet, caring for me. Don’t worry, I can handle it.” Hawthorne smiled as she turned and continued leading them through the thick forest. The hunter sighed but continued following her, what choice did she have?

Sure, the Red War was done, the fallen weren’t so bad and taken had slowly started to dwindle on earth, at least in some spots, it was still a dangerous place. “Hawthorne, just, be careful is all I’m saying. After we lost Cayde, you’re the closest thing to a hunter vanguard we have.”

Hawthorne simply continued leading her through the forest, squeezing through trees and taking routes that the hunter swore doubled back on one another. “Thanks, Vasse. But I’m no guardian. We’re here.” Hawthorne pushed aside a curtain of vines and Vasse looked past her guide. There, in a small clearing was indeed a shard of the traveler, similar in size to the one found on the moon in a hive chamber years ago.

What made this one odd, however, was the constant blue mist leaving it and out into the clearing around it. “You weren’t kidding. Okay, stay here, I’m going to get a closer look.” Vasse pushed past Hawthorne and into the clearing, leaving her alone behind the vines.

“No, you’re not.” Before Vasse could object, Hawthorne shoved past her and into the clearing, the mist moving around her like some kind of gaseous liquid. “I’ve been here plenty of times, so long as we’re quick, it won’t affect me. Now come on and hurry up.”

“Hawthorne, please. This isn’t as safe as you’re making it out to be. Couldn’t you just-” Vasse stopped as Hawthorne walked closer to the shard, completely ignoring her guardian escort. “Hawthorne!”

“Come on Vasse, you’re a hunter, aren’t you like, supposed to just ignore all ideas of safety and good ideas?” Hawthorne smirked as she continued to the shard, the mist flowing around her and collapsing back in as she passed it in her wake. Vasse tried to catch up, but even she wasn’t quick enough to stop Hawthorne from touching her finger to the shard. “See? No…thing…”

Hawthorne drew in a sharp breath as she felt her body heat up in an instant, sweat beading on her forehead. She let out a moan as she leaned back against the shard, and she felt it even more, the light, flowing into her.

“HAWTHORNE!” Vasse rushed forward and touched her shoulder, which, as she came to find out, wasn’t the best idea. Vasse felt the light flow into her in a way she never imagined. Her entire body throbbed as she wobbled on her feet, clutching at her arms as she moaned in turn.

Hawthorne would have called to her, asked for help, but she was too busy with something else. “No…why…why am I feeling…no. I’m not.” Hawthorne struggled in her own mind as her body strained itself to the breaking point. Her clothes becoming noticeably tighter and tighter as the light started to take effect.

Her muscles grew slowly at first, becoming stronger, more toned, larger…better. Her chest grew out ever so slightly, her hips and ass expanding in turn, then she started to grow. Her body pushing up against the shard as she grew taller and taller, inch by inch, her clothes ripping around her.

Vasse was in a similar state to Hawthorne, yet for some reason, she was growing at a slower pace, but nonetheless growing. Her armor doing very little to hold her assets in check, shredding at the seams, falling to the ground as her muscles pulsed with light.

Then the voice spoke, a whisper, bodiless, and distant, yet it was booming to Hawthorne. _‘You’re inferior. You could be so much better’_ Hawthorne grunted, clutching at her head as her body continued to grow larger and larger. “Sh-shut up. I’m fine the way I am. I’m…I’m…fuck!”

Hawthorne groaned as her clothes completely tore off her, leaving her in just a stretched-out poncho covering her head, and draping over her massive chest. She looked down, panting loudly and heavily, catching Vasse out of the corner of her eye, but she didn’t care.

_‘You’re no guardian, you’re inferior. You’re just a woman.’_ The voice prodded at the back of Hawthorne’s mind as she continued to grow, her body dripping with sweat, pulsing with power, brimming with muscles. She was easily twice as tall as she was normally, probably more, but she wasn’t in the mood to measure how much she had grown, she was more focused on trying to fight the overwhelming urges.

“No…I’m not inferior. Yes, I’m a woman but…but…m-maybe just…small changes.” Hawthorne panted happily, her eyes rolling as she pushed her hips forward in pure pleasure. In a sudden, almost painful sensation, she felt her entire nether regions changed.

Gone was her pussy, gone was the delicate nature of womanhood, and in its place a powerful cock. Pushing high into the air, squirting precum in thick ropes, and massive balls swinging to and fro, beneath the shaft. _‘You’re still inferior. The body of a woman remains. The telltale orbs of inferiority.’_

Hawthorne grunted as her fingers dug into the shard of the traveler. Her growing strength cracking it without any effort whatsoever, splintering it from where she clenched it. “Fuck. Its so big, so strong. I…I think I like it.” Hawthorne gasped as a set of hands wrapped around her newly formed dick, and the blueish face of Vasse appeared around it.

“Fuck Hawthorne, you’re bigger than me. I’m jealous~” Vasse stood up, and Hawthorne chuckled at the fact she stood a good couple feet above Vasse, who had still grown as Hawthorne had. True to her words, she pushed her own cock up against Hawthorne’s behemoth, and she saw how much larger she really was.

“Jealous, little hunter?” Hawthorne’s voice took on a more seductive tone, one she wasn’t aware she had even gained. Something about this situation was growing more and more sexy to her. Gone were her previous fears and inhibitions, she wanted this, she craved this, she wanted to be worshipped. _‘You still have one inferiority to rid yourself of. Make the change~’_

The voice rang in Hawthorne’s ears as she knew exactly what it meant. She raised her arms up and with a slight grunt, flexed. Her arms bulged with her muscles as they grew larger from her display, and she felt her breasts slowly melting away. Smaller and smaller they got, until all that was left were the muscular pecs of a male body. “Yes! I want to be male. Better~ Superior~”

She did it, she changed fully, her body was superior now. Gone was her pussy, gone were her tits, and gone were her womanly curves, her body male and superior in every way. “By the traveler Hawthorne…you’re perfect.” Vasse smiled as she leaned forward, pushing her flattened chest against Hawthorne’s dick as she reached her mouth forward to lick at Hawthorne’s chest.

But Hawthorne, despite wanting this praise, decided to stop her. She grabbed Vasse’s hair, tugging with enough strength to make a titan whimper. “No, you don’t, not yet. I’m going to make you mine~” He pulled Vasse around, forcing the smaller male to face him with his back against the shard of the traveler, which had lost its glow, and was sitting silent and dark.

“Fuck. Yes. Fuck me, Hawthorne, you’re the alpha male. Fuck me hard~” Hawthorne smirked, he had taken advantage so quickly and effortlessly, and the fun hadn’t even started. But Hawthorne felt…odd. This felt wrong in some way, different as if it wasn’t supposed to be that way.

“You…why are you so hot?” Hawthorne’s question felt almost like a statement as he gazed at Vasse’s body. His face was still the same feminine awoken face it had always been, but that body. That powerful, chiseled, muscular male boy that he was finding himself lusting over. “I shouldn’t, I’m not gay…but…I can’t resist you~”

Hawthorne smiled wide as he reached down, grabbing his cock as he picked up Vasse by his hair, effortlessly, as if he weighed nothing. Then he thrusted, it was short, quick, and powerful, easily able to bury half of his cock inside of Vasse right then and there.

“Fuuuuck~” Vasse’s eyes rolled as he was penetrated by the cock that felt as big as his entire torso. His stomach bulging out wildly, ruining his abs, but filling him up with the greatest cock in the universe. And it was just the perfect amount of painful stretching and pleasure that sent his cock gushing cum into the air.

Hawthorne’s smiled started to quiver, he didn’t feel like he should be enjoying this, for some odd reason, deep inside of his mind. As if, this was wrong in a way, yet, he couldn’t fight his urges, even if he wanted to. He opened his mouth and tasted the cum, savoring the semi-sweet taste, humming in pleasure. “Good. Such a good, obedient slut. I’m glad I have you~” Hawthorne felt…well, he felt good.

His body was superior to what it had been. He had a new slut. He felt proud to be gay. And now…now he just wanted to flaunt. Hawthorne grunted as he thrust back into Vasse, making the smaller male moan loudly as more of Hawthorne’s cock got inside of Vasse’s tight hole. And he couldn’t resist the temptation any further.

He raised his arms, holding them parallel to the ground, and flexed. His massive arms seemed to grow even more massive, his entire body seeming to join in on his flexing. And that seemed to be the final catalyst for him. His body swelled in size, larger, taller, wider, stronger, even more superior than his already superior body.

“Fuck yessss!” As Hawthorne grew so large that Vasse seemed tiny to him, he pushed himself over the edge, letting loose his load. The sheer power and volume of the cum sent Vasse tumbling off his cock, his already bulged stomach managing to take at least a couple gallons of cum into it.

Vasse fell onto the ground with a grunt, his body quivering as he looked up to Hawthorne. His cock had grown even more enormous than before, matching Hawthorne’s newly grown body, and even outmatching it. His balls hanging so low the almost hung to Hawthorne’s knees, and the cum they produced befit their size. Vasse swore it could have been seen from orbit, but all he cared about was the flexing god in front of him, and the shower of cum raining down on him.


End file.
